


Mine

by DarkEchoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Begging, Bottom Sirius Black, Crying, Crying because of Orgasm, Doggy Style, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Forced Masturbation, Jealous Remus Lupin, Kink, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sirius Black, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Roughness, Self-Fisting, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus catches Sirius talking to another Alpha right before his heat. Remus gets mad and takes Sirius home. He goes out for a breather and is greeted with a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

     Remus pulled open the door of Barnes & Noble and stepped inside. He sniffed the air and nodded slightly.  _Sirius..._ He followed the scent and ended up at the bathroom. He pushed the door open and froze. Sirius was washing his hands at the sink, talking to another guy who was leaning against the wall.  
     "He doesn't go out much." Sirius chuckled and the man nodded, eyeing Sirius hungrily. That was when Remus identified the scent rolling off of Sirius.   
     "What a shame. You seem like someone who enjoys clubs."  
     "Yeah, I really-"  
     "Sirius." Remus growled and strode forward, setting a hand on his Omega's shoulder. Sirius whipper around and stared at Remus with wide eyes.   
     "R-Remus, I-I can explain. I was-"  
     "You will explain when we get home." Remus snarled and pushed Sirius through the door. He turned and glared at the other Alpha, who put his hands up in defense.  
     "You shouldn't let him out of the house when he's almost ripe."  
     "Go fuck yourself."

     Remus slammed the door, bolted it shut, and turned to stared at Sirius.   
     "I-It wasn't what it looked like!" Sirius said and Remus narrowed his eyes. "I swear I... I forgot I was going to go into heat and-and I was about to go home when he started talking to me and I knew if I ran he would catch me and..."  
     "So you were just going to talk your way out of it?" Remus growled and Sirius shook his head furiously.  
     "No! No, they-the stores have Beta's or suppressed Alpha's and-and I figured if I talked for long enough they would find me!" Remus clenched his teeth and took a step forward, staring down at Sirius.   
     "What if they didn't. What if he raped you and got you pregnant? Or what if he would have marked you? What would you have done then?"   
     "I-I don't know! I'm sorry! I just wanted to get you a book..." Sirius murmured and Remus pursed his lips.  
     "That's very sweet, but you knew it was coming."  
     "I forgot..." Sirius grumbled and Remus stared at him. "I didn't mean to!"  
     "You- God. I'm going out. You stay right here." Remus ordered and left the house.

     Remus unlocked the door and shut it behind him, locking it once again. As he stepped out of the entry way, his nose was flooded with the scent of heat. He stumbled down the hall and pushed open the door to their room.   
     Sirius was laying on the bed, stark naked, his face buried in the pillow, legs spread, and ass in the air. He   
was pumping his fingers in and out of his hole, which was so wet there was a puddle on the bed underneath him. He moaned softly and moved his other hand down to stroke his throbbing cock.   
     "Sirius." Remus breathed and the Omega moved his head to look at the Alpha. His eyes were drooping slightly and his teeth were hiding in his bottom lip.  
     "You were gone for so long..." Sirius whimpered and his hand jerked slightly, causing him to gasp and press back against it. "I-I didn't know what to do..." He stared to pull his fingers out and Remus smirked slightly.  
     "I didn't say you could stop." Sirius whimpered softly but continued to finger and stroke himself. He bit his lip harder and stared at Remus with pleading eyes.   
     "I need-"  
     "Put another finger in." Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and added another finger. He sped up slightly and his hand tightened around his cock. He gasped as he came onto the sheets, his face turning red in embarrassment.   
     "I'm sorry! I-I didn't-"  
     "Keep going." Remus said in a strained voice, ignoring the tightness of his pants. Sirius ducked his head down and started stroking himself once more, this time faster and more jerky. He pushed the rest of his hand into his hole and involuntarily sped up. Remus locked his jaw to keep himself from moaning. Sirius came again and looked up at Remus.  
     "Please, can you-"  
     "Did I tell you to stop?" Remus inquired.  
     "No, but I need-"  
     "Did I tell you to stop?" He repeated and Sirius shook his head. "Then keep going."  
     Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as he continued to masturbate. He screamed as he came for the third time, his whole body shaking. He waited a second before forcing his hand to reconnect with his still hard cock and move quickly. He continued pumping his fist in his ass, pushing it as far as he could. He whimpered softly and his legs collapsed. He kept going, arching his back slightly so he could put more in. He lifted his hips slightly as he squirted onto his hand, stomach, and the sheets. He sobbed loudly but continued to move his hands weakly. Remus stepped forward, resting a hand on his back.  
     "You can stop." Sirius immediately stopped moving and pressed his face into the pillow, muffling his cries. Remus pulled Sirius' hand out of himself and raised it to his lips. He licked it clean and the put his by Sirius' shoulder. He grabbed the other hand and did the same.  
     Sirius started to over onto his side but Remus put a hand on his lower back to stop him.  
     "What makes you think you aren't getting knotted?" Remus hummed and Sirius sobbed in relief.  
     "Thank you..."  
     "That is, if you can get back in the position you were in when I found you."  
     "I-I can! I can..." Remus stepped back and watched as Sirius struggled to push himself up. After a few minutes he had his ass in the air and his legs spread, though they were shaking roughly.  
     "Good boy." Remus murmured, brushing his lips against his ear. He nibbled his earlobe softly and then pulled back. He pulled his shirt off over his head and then unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off. He climbed onto the bed behind Sirius and set his legs on the outside of the Omega's. He pressed his hips against Sirius' ass, rubbing his erection against his hole.   
     "Remus." Sirius whimpered, pressing back against the Alpha.   
     "Sirius." Remus tsked and sat back.   
     "P-Please." Sirius whimpered and Remus rubbed the Omega's upper thigh.   
     "Tell me what you want." Remus purred, sliding his hand up to his ass.   
     "Please, I-I want you to fuck me and f-fill me with your seed.  I want you to m-mark me as yours and- please." Sirius begged and Remus hummed thoughtfully. "Please, I-I need your knot in-in me."  
     "Who's in charge?"  
     "The Alpha." Sirius answered.   
     "And what are you?" Remus inquired, slipping his thumb inside Sirius.  
     "I-I'm and Omega."   
     "So you know I don't have to do any of this?" Sirius was silent for a moment.  
     "Y-Yes, I know..."  
     "Good." Remus murmured, pressing his thumb against Sirius' g-spot. "But you know I will help you?"  
     "Yes."  
     "Why's that?" Remus leaned down, nibbling Sirius' thigh.  
     "B-Because I'm your Omega." Sirius breathed and Remus smiled.  
     "God, you're so wet." He whispered and Sirius' blushed slightly. "I fucking love it."  
     He pressed the head of his cock against Sirius' hole and pushed it in slowly, biting his lip.  
     "So big..." Sirius whimpered and Remus pushed himself all the way in. He felt a fresh flood of slick coat his erection and grinned. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Sirius' shoulder.   
     "You're so wet and hot." He whispered and Sirius tilted his head, stretching his neck out. Remus gladly latched his lips onto the skin, sucking and biting it until blood dribbled into his mouth.   
     "P-Please fuck me." Sirius whimpered and Remus pressed further in. "Remus..." He breathed and even more slick rushed down Remus' cock.   
     "You're getting even wetter." Remus laughed slightly and Sirius' ears turned pink. "Your filthy Omega asshole wants my knot so badly." Sirius buried his face into the pillow and Remus pulled his length out, then slammed it back in. Sirius gasped softly and Remus repeated the action, this time quicker and harder. He continued thrusting, growing faster and harder with each stroke. The base of his cock began to swell and he sped up to an impossible speed. Sirius cried loudly and pressed against the growing knot.  
     "Mark me!" He begged and Remus sunk his teeth into Sirius' shoulder. "Fuck." Sirius sobbed as his blood ran down his neck and face and legs. Remus pushed himself all the way in as his knot reached it's full size. He ejaculated into his Omega and felt it fill to the brim, trying desperately to get around his knot. Sirius cried softly into the pillow.  
     "My sweet little Omega... You did so well and now your swelling with my seed." He rested his hand on Sirius' stomach, which was slightly swollen, not to mention covered in his own cum. Remus shifted his legs slightly and Sirius yipped.  
     "Shit."  
     "I'm going to move to a more comfortable position." Remus said and moved his legs.  
     "Fuck! Why-Why can't we stay like this?" Sirius' voice shook.  
     "It's likely we'll be stuck together for a few hours, and I thought it would be nice to lay on our sides." Sirius was silent.   
     "Fine." Remus nodded and continued moving, shifting Sirius with him. When they got to a comfortable position, Remus wrapped his arms and legs around Sirius.  
     "Why are you crying?"  
     "You keep moving and it fucking hurts." Sirius hissed and Remus rolled his eyes.  
     "You were the one that was begging for it, and probably will be for the rest of the week." Sirius locked his jaw shut. "Don't get mad at me. I can just as easily lock you in a room all by your self as I can fuck you."  
     "Please don't lock me in a room." Sirius muttered and Remus kissed the back of his neck.   
     "Don't whine. Go to sleep."  
     "I love you."  
     "I love you, too."


End file.
